


Yes. Ma'am

by generictripe



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yes...Mion,” he spoke like it was a question. The nail cut half moons in his flesh deeper at the response. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No,” Mion said, “you should call me 'ma'am'. Can you do that?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, Mio- ma'am.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes. Ma'am

Mion kissed him like she was thirsty for his very touch. Her hands lingered on either side of Keiichi's head. She had pinned him to the ground so quickly, he hadn't had time to even cry out. The shout was strangled in the crib by her tongue. The movie they had been watching was forgotten along with the onigiri they had been munching on.

He relaxed, letting his hands rest on her hips. The floor was hard but _God_ so was his cock. Keiichi pushed at her , sitting up. With a dull slam, Mion forced his hands and him back to the floor. There was mischief in her eyes ,but mostly she just looked embarrassed. It wasn't hard for Keiichi to make Mion blush though ,to her shame. 

“Wh..what?” Keiichi sputtered , back once again to the floor. She swallowed and tightened her grip on his wrists. Any struggle he would have had with anyone else was absent. All the time as best friends and eventually partners had built up a mutual trust that could hardly be shaken. The dreams they had had of blood and pain had faded away as the timelines stopped being repeated. Like an old bruise the bloodshed had left it's mark on their lives. But everything moves on eventually. 

Their lips met like an embrace. Mion nipped at her lover's bottom lip when she felt him try to take control. Not this time. No. No. She demanded his full devotion as she pulled away. Keiichi made a sound of longing. “Keiichi,”she said his name and it sounded like a command when it left her lips. It stirred something in him and he became very aware of her straddling his crotch. Her pale as milk thighs were pressed on either side of him. The skirt she had wore to school that day and had so forgetfully not thought to change out of was bunched around her. “You are going to do what I say, okay?”

The brunette teen nodded, heat flaring in his body at the certainty in her voice. The shaking was gone. Mion had gone from a blushing teenager to the future leader she was in a second. Her nails dug into his wrists. “That's not how you should address me , Keiichi.”

“Yes...Mion,” he spoke like it was a question. The nail cut half moons in his flesh deeper at the response. 

“No,” Mion said, “you should call me 'ma'am'. Can you do that?” 

“Yes, Mio- ma'am.”

Mion released his wrists, backing away from him. She stood so tall above him. The light from the fixture above lit around her like a halo. She looked angelic...and intimidating. Keiichi swallowed hard. “G-get on your knees,”she said. Now that she had him entranced , she was a bit hesitant to do anything else. God was it hot to see him on the floor like that, looking up at her in awe. It set her body ablaze to think of him under her control so willingly. 

Good boy Keiichi did what he was told, and eagerly he sat back on his knees. “Yes, ma'am.” Mion rested her hand on the top of his head, running her fingers though the brown mop there. It was always sort of messy, his hair was. She liked it. Then her grasp tightened as she brought his head closer. “You like this ,don't you,” he voice isn't as commanding as before. It is a legitimate question. Was she taking this too far?

Keiichi turned his eyes to her's. “Yeah. I do.”

Relief broke through Mion's face but was quickly shut down with a mask. “That's 'yes ma'am' to you.” She yanked his head back ,warmth seeping into her at the strangled moan that he let out. 

Somehow they found the couch amidst this. Mion sat down, pulling her captive boyfriend along. Keichii watched as she pulled that long red skirt up around her waist, letting the light fall on her heart patterned panties. Led by that rough hand, he was pulled forward, his face close enough to see the spot of wetness on the crotch of those cute panties.   
Mion breathed in, never letting her grip waver. “You've been a good boy and now you can eat my p-pussy.” She sputtered a bit on that last word. The couple never did really dirty talk. It was strange and oddly hot to hear those words in Mion's voice. 

Keiichi was more eager than he would ever admit. With an indescribable hunger pooled in his stomach, he ran his tongue over her pale thigh. The teenage girl that had him wrapped around her finger groaned at the touch, letting her head fall back. Taking this as a good sign, he latched his mouth to her skin, sucking and lapping. Her thigh tasted wonderful. With a POP, Keiichi released her , settling back to observe his handiwork. A deep reddish mark was already raising up where he had sucked. A mark from him that only the two of them would see.

“Stop teasing and do as y-you were t-told.” He looked up too meet Mion's eyes. Her emerald hair was falling out of it's ponytail , cascading around her flushed face. Breathing in spurts , she half glared at him through her desire.

Ever so obedient, he pushed her panties to one side. God she must have loved being in charge, not that he blamed her. He loved being under the girl's thumb, or in this case her hand. Mion let out a gasp as his mouth found her clit. A forest fire was cooler than what she was feeling. His hot breath danced a tango on her , and the green haired girl thought she would fall apart right there. 

The hand rested on her boyfriend's head loosened it's grip. It was all Mion could do to keep it together as he slowly sucked on her. Her body throbbed like a string pulled too tight and she released a moan. All her commands dissolved into the needy noises she always made when Keiichi licked her pussy. He knew exactly where to touch her to drive her up the wall.It was one of his many talents, he would say if Mion wouldn’t him smack him for it.

The girl found herself rocking back and forth into his touch , desperate and panting. Her fingers scrapped and grasped at the couch fabric, pleasure making her loose all measure of composure she had ever had. Without much of a warning, a finger slid inside of her. Mion moaned, arching up from the couch. Her whole body tightened, then released. Orgasm sending all thought away , she grasped at Keiichi's head between her legs.

“O-oh. I'm cumming.”

Her thighs tightened around his head, muscles twitching as her breathing slowed back to normal. With a satisfied smirk, Keiichi pulled back. “Did you like that?” 

Gasping between words, Mion sputtered., “Yes. G-get used t-to doing that!”

“Yes ma'am.”


End file.
